Embestida
Embestida es la primera colección (y la única expansión enorme) en el bloque de Embestida. Es la vigésimo séptima expansión de Magic, y fue lanzada el 7 de octubre del 2002. Detalles de la colección Embestida , al igual que las siguientes expansiones en el bloque de Embestida (Legiones y Azote), presentó una temática centrada enormemente en las cartas "tribales", o cartas relacionadas con los tipos de criatura.34 La colección contiene 350 cartas de borde negro (20 tierras básicas, 110 comunes, 110 poco comunes y 110 raras). El símbolo de expansión de la colección es una criatura con metamorfosis estilizada.5 Historia A continuation of the storyline developed in the Odyssey Cycle, Onslaught and the Onslaught Cycle are set on the continent of Otaria on the devastated plane of Dominaria, approximately a century after the events of Apocalypse of the Invasion block. 78 Kamahl has relocated to the Krosan Forest with the Mirari and becomes a druid of Krosa. The power of the Mirari begins to work on the forest, mutating its residents and growing some of them to gigantic proportions. Meanwhile, Kamahl's sister Jeska is transformed by foul Cabal healing magic, into Phage, a pit fighter whose touch brings death. The illusionist Ixidor discovers his new powers of reality sculpting. Ixidor uses his new power to create the angel Akroma. Mercadotecnia Embestida se vendía en sobres de 15 cartas, mazos de torneo de 75 cartas, cuatro mazos temáticos preconstruidos y un Fat Pack.6 Por primera vez, había cuatro sobres de expansión diferentes. Los sobres mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Járeth, titán leonino, Kamahl, puño de Krosa, Gato de fuego candente y Demonio sonriente. La carta de presentación fue Espectro silencioso foil. La colección iba acompañada de una novela del mismo nombre. Eventos * Evento de presentación: fue el 28 y 29 de septiembre del 2002 Fichas # Criatura Dragón 5/5 con la habilidad de volar, creada por el Descanso para dragones. (Ver ficha.) # Criatura Guerrero 1/1, creada por Movilización9 (Ver ficha.) # Criatura Insecto 1/1, creada por la Bestia simbiótica10 # Criatura Oso 2/2, creada por las Palabras de salvajismo11 Dado que Magic Online necesita representar a todas las fichas en el juego, se necesitan crear artes incluso para las fichas más insignificantes. Por esta razón, Magic Online es la única donde muchas de estas fichas aparecen.1213 Temáticas y mecánicas Temáticas Las tribus y los tipos de criatura fueron un tema prominente en el bloque de Embestida.314 Algunos tipos de criatura incursionaron hacia colores diferentes de sus colores habituales (por ejemplo, el Trasgo purulento, un Trasgo negro que no es rojo) esto para tener una amplia gama y variedad de diseño.15 A muchas cartas con tipos de criatura de "clase" (a diferencia de las especies o razas), como los tipos de criatura Clérigo, Soldado y Hechicero, se les dio retroactivamente un tipo de criatura (especie o raza) adicional durante La Gran Actualización de Tipos de Criatura para que sean más consistentes con el "modelo de clase-raza".17 En muchos de estos casos, el tipo de criatura adicional fue Humano. Esto, en gran medida, no causó cambios relevantes en esta expansión, o en el bloque.18 En 2002, una encuesta realizada en MTG.com mostró que una gran mayoría no estaba de acuerdo en que "Humano" se considerase un tipo de criatura.19 Los dragones tuvieron poca presencia en Embestida, siendo el Dragón de mercurio y Rórix alacortante las únicas cartas de criatura Dragón (también hay un encantamiento que crea fichas de criatura Dragón: el Descanso para dragones). Los dragones recién se volverían una temática en Azote, la tercera expansión del bloque de Embestida.20 Además de la temática de tribus, Embestida presentó varias cartas, como la Explosión errátil, que fue una premonición de la temática "el coste importa", la cual fue más explorada en Azote. Mecánicas Embestida re-introduce la habilidad de palabra clave estática ciclo, y presentó varias mecánicas, algunas de ellas siendo novel, incluyendo:21 * Inspirar temor: una habilidad de evasión proveniente de una habilidad ya existente, denominado así después de Inspirar temor, una carta de Aura para Edición Limitada, y la primera carta que confirió o presentó esta habilidad, significando "Esta criatura no puede ser bloqueada excepto por criaturas artefacto y/o criaturas negras.". * Capaventus: una habilidad disparada que no es de palabra clave y que permite al controlador de una criatura bloqueada con esa habilidad removerla del combate, y por lo tanto, previniendo todo el daño de combate que fuera a hacer y que se le fuera a hacer; similar al efecto de Maze of Ith. * Señores: cualquier carta con una habilidad activada cuyo coste incluya girar criaturas que compartan un tipo de criatura con ese señor (por ejemplo, el Profeta de la antepasada, el Timador de Affeto, el Guardabosques leeabedules, el Experto en catapultas, la Escuadra de catapulta, el Anciano garracurva, el Soberano engendramuertos, el Anciano magoescudo, el Jefe de incendios de Skirk, el Glotón con espolones, el Inquisidor supremo, la Voz del bosque y el Guarda de los nueve temporales de Legiones). Las cartas que en cierto modo son similares a los señores son la Puerta enigmática y el Goliat gangrenoso, las cuales, pese a que siguen con la temática "tribal", no giran criaturas que compartan un subtipo de criatura con la carta en sí. * Metamorfosis: una habilidad estática que permite al controlador de una carta con la habilidad de metamorfosis lanzarla boca abajo como una criatura 2/2 sin texto, sin nombre, sin subtipos, sin símbolo de la expansión y sin coste de maná.222324 * Saboteadores: cualquier carta de criatura con una habilidad disparada que se dispare siempre que esa criatura haga daño de combate a un jugador. * Auto-reclutadores: cualquier carta con una habilidad disparada de entra-al-campo-de-batalla que le permite a su controlador buscar una carta con nombre similar, mostrar esa carta y ponerla en su mano. * Ciclo: originalmente concebido durante el diseño de Tempestad como "deslizante", y apareciendo por primera vez en La saga de Urza,25 fue BROUGHT BACK FROM ABEYANCE FOR REASONS INCLUDING "nostalgia", "exponer a los nuevos jugadores mecánicas viejas", "explorar nuevos giros la antigua mecánica", "desenvolvimiento con otras mecánicas" y "conservar el espacio de diseño".26 Para expandir la habilidad de ciclo, algunas cartas con habilidades disparadas de ciclo, como el Deslizamiento astral y la División del rayo, y algunas cartas con ciclo y habilidades que se disparan cuando son cicladas, como el Pulso mortal y el Colmilludo krosano, fueron presentadas en Embestida. Tipos de criatura Los tipos de criatura ANTEATER (retroactivamente) y Mutante fueron introducidos en Embestida. El tipo de criatura Señor fue usado en esta expansión durante su impresión, pero luego fue removida. Ciclos Embestida presenta 13 ciclos: * Avatares: cuatro criaturas Avatar */* poco comunes con una habilidad que define su fuerza y resistencia, la cual depende del número de criaturas en el campo de batalla que compartan un tipo con el Avatar (y, en el caso de El desalmado, el número de cartas de criatura en los cementerios que compartan un tipo con él). — El que no duda (Clérigos ), El sin nombre (Hechiceros ), El desalmado (Zombies ). El temerario (Trasgos ) y La inconsciente (Elfos ) * Hechizos en cadena: cinco hechizos comunes, inspirados en Chain Lightning y Estasis en cadena, que pueden ser copiados por el jugador afectado por ese hechizo o por el controlador del permanente afectado por ese hechizo.21 — La Cadena de silencio ( ), la Cadena de vapor ( ), la Cadena de niebla tóxica ( ), la Cadena de plasma ( ) y la Cadena de ácido ( ) * Amuletos: cinco instantáneos comunes con un coste de maná de M que tienen tres modos, y por lo menos uno de ellos relacionado con una de las tribus principales de la expansión.27 — El Amuleto de piedad ( /Soldados), el Amuleto de artimaña ( ), el Amuleto de miseria ( /Clérigos), el Amuleto de fiebre ( /Hechiceros) y el Amuleto de vitalidad ( /Bestias) * Coronas: cinco Auras comunes que cuestan M, otorgan una habilidad y pueden ser sacrificadas para hacer que todas las criaturas que compartan un tipo con la (anterior) criatura encantada ganen esa habilidad hasta el final del turno. — La Corona de veneración, la ( ), Corona de ascensión ( ), la Corona de sospecha ( ), la Corona de furia ( ) y la Corona de vigor ( ) * Mensajeros: cinco criaturas 2/1 poco comunes que cuestan M y que tienen una habilidad estática que les permite a sus controladores no enderezarlas durante sus pasos de enderezar y una habilidad activada que hace que una criatura que comparta un tipo de criatura con ese mensajero obtenga +2/+2 y gane una habilidad primaria del color de ese mensajero mientras éste permanezca girado. — El Mensajero lanzaperlada ( /Soldados), el Mensajero yelmofantasma ( /Hechiceros), el Mensajero velotemible ( /Zombies), el Mensajero varaardiente ( /Trasgos) y el Mensajero guante eterno ( /Elfos) * Tierras con ciclo: cinco tierras no básicas comunes que entran al campo de batalla giradas y pueden ser cicladas pagando M o giradas para agregar M.28 — La Estepa aislada ( ), el Banco de arena solitario ( ), el Páramo estéril ( ), la Cueva olvidada ( ) y la Maleza tranquila ( ) * Hechizos con ciclo: hechizos poco comunes que pueden ser ciclados para disparar un efecto que es similar a sus efectos originales, aunque con menor potencia. — El Bálsamo fuegosol ( ), Complicar ( ), el Pulso mortal ( ), Despedazar ( ) y el Estímulo primitivo ( ) * Permanentes con disparos de ciclo: cinco permanentes poco comunes que tienen una habilidad que se dispara siempre que un jugador cicle una carta. Dos de estas: el Deslizamiento astral y la División del rayo, fueron piezas fundamentales en el mazo "Deslizamiento astral".29 — El Deslizamiento astral ( ), el Aven fugaz ( ), Brujería agostadora ( ), la División del rayo ( ) y la Dádiva vigorizante ( ) * Campeones Luchadores del foso legendarios: cinco poderosas criaturas legendarias raras que cuestan MMM.30 — Járeth, titán leonino ( ), Arcanis el omnipotente ( ), Visara la terrible ( ), Rórix alacortante ( ) y Silvos, elemental solitario ( ) * Señores: seis criaturas raras (anteriormente con el tipo de criatura Señor) que tienen una habilidad que se activa girando cinco criaturas (y/o otros permanentes más adelante) de un tipo de criatura (o tribal) específico para un efecto potente.21 — El Profeta de la antepasada ( /Clérigos), el Experto en catapultas ( /Soldados), el Inquisidor supremo ( /Hechiceros), el Soberano engendramuertos ( /Zombies), el Jefe de incendios de Skirk ( /Trasgos) y la Voz del bosque ( /Elfos) * Tierras tribales: cinco tierras raras que pueden ser giradas para agregar o para activar una habilidad relacionada con una de las tribus principales de la expansión. Estas tierras requieren un solo color de maná, lo que difiere de los Precipicios disputados (para Bestias), el Refugio costero (para Aves) y el Santuario bajo las estrellas (para Clérigos), tres tierras que requieren dos colores de maná para activar sus habilidades que no son de maná. Además, el Santuario bajo las estrellas destaca por tener dos habilidades activadas que no son de maná.31 — El Campamento de Daru ( /Soldados), el Laboratorio Resaca ( /Hechiceros), la Gruta profana ( /Zombies), las Madrigueras de trasgos ( /Trasgos) y el Pabellón de Wirewood ( /Elfos) * Palabras: cinco encantamientos raros con una habilidad activada que cuesta y le permite a sus controladores reemplazar su próximo robo por un efecto. — Las Palabras de adoración ( ), las Palabras de viento ( ), las Palabras de ruina ( ), las Palabras de guerra ( ) y las Palabras de salvajismo ( ) Ciclos de colores aliados * Fetch lands de colores aliados: cinco tierras raras que tienen una habilidad activada que cuesta 1 vida, además de girar y sacrificar la tierra para buscar una tierra con uno (o ambos) de dos tipos de tierra básica, correspondiente a los colores de la pareja de colores aliados.32 — La Playa anegada ( ), Delta contaminado ( ), el Cenagal ensangrentado ( ), las Estribaciones boscosas ( ) y el Brezal azotado por el viento ( ) Ciclos verticales Parejas reflejadas Embestida tiene una pareja reflejada. * El Discípulo de la Gracia y el Discípulo de la malicia son dos Clérigos comunes con un coste de maná de M, fuerza y resistencia 1/2, la habilidad de ciclo y protección contra el color del otro. Cartas reimpresas * Clon, primera impresión en Alpha (visto por última vez en Revised Edition). Reimpreso como una criatura clásica.33 * El Discípulo de la Gracia, primera impresión en La saga de Urza. * Los Jinetes élficos, primera impresión en Leyendas (visto por última vez en la Sexta Edición). * Asolar, primera impresión en La saga de Urza. * Intromisión, primera impresión en Espejismo. * Pacifismo, primera impresión en Espejismo (visto por última vez en la Séptima Edición). * Choque, primera impresión en Fortaleza (visto por última vez en la Séptima Edición) * Aplastar, primera impresión en El legado de Urza. * Extraer el alma, primera impresión en Legends (visto por última vez en la Sexta Edición) * El Elfo burlón, primera impresión en El destino de Urza. Reimpresiones funcionales * El Elfo pendenciero es una reimpresión funcional del Pueblo saqueador de The Dark, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Buscador de gloria es un reimpresión funcional de los Voluntarios novatos de Máscaras de Mercadia y el Caballero andante de Portal, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Incursor aéreo trasgo es una reimpresión funcional de la Doncella alada de Arabian Nights, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Trineo de trasgo es una reimpresión funcional del Corsario mogg de Tempestad. * El Caparazón nantuko es una reimpresión funcional del Necrófago pirexiano de La saga de Urza, salvo por el tipo de criatura. Recoloreados * El Mago alternativo astuto es una versión recoloreada del Nómada enano de Espejismo (de rojo a azul) y de los Guerreros enanos de Alpha (de rojo a azul). * El Pielarena es una versión recoloreada de la Forma gaseosa de Legends (de azul a blanco). * Naturalizar es una versión recoloreada de Desencantar de Alpha (de blanco a verde). * El Reclamo del mar es una versión recoloreada de la Presencia maligna de Alpha (de negro a azul). Estrictamente mejor * El Destrozador cuerocorteza es estrictamente mejor que los Jabalíes del Bosque de Durk de Legends. * El Mago disruptivo del foso es estrictamente mejor que el Estudiante problema de La saga de Urza y Vodalian Mage de Fallen Empires. * El Explorador de las estribaciones y el Corredor capaventus son estrictamente mejores que el Cadete ansioso de Starter. * Naturalizar es estrictamente mejor que Moho de Tempestad. * El Biólogo resaca es estrictamente mejor que los Soldados vodalianos de Fallen Empires. * El Amuleto de artimaña es estrictamente mejor que Saltar de Alpha. Cartas destacables * En Estándar, las mejores cartas incluyeron a: Deslizamiento astral, Gato de fuego candente, Ángel exaltado, Encabezahorda trasgo, Tirador de primera trasgo, Órdenes del Patriarca, Báloth voraz, Rórix Alacortante, Visara la Terrible y Bienhechora fueron particularmente notorias. Las fetch lands (tierras que pueden ser sacrificadas al coste de girarlas y pagar 1 vida para buscar en la biblioteca de su controlador una tierra de una tipo de tierra básica específica) y las tierras con ciclo también fueron muy jugadas en los torneos. * El ciclo de fetch lands aliadas continúan jugándose significativamente al día de hoy en todos los formatos en donde son legales. * La Explosión errátil fue jugado junto a cartas con altos costes de maná, como Draconio y el Tirano dragón. * El Caparazón nantuko fue la piedra angular de los mazos B/W Ghost Husk en Estándar después de ser reimpreso en la Novena Edición, gracias a su fuerte interacción con la carta Promesa de Bunrei de Salvadores de Kamigawa. * El Santuario bajo las estrellas fue jugado en Extended junto al Espiritualista de Daru y cartas capaces de hacer objetivo constantemente al Espiritualista de Daru sin coste, como las Grebas relámpago, Shuko y los Nómadas en-Kor; NOT DISSIMILAR al mazo Desayuno CEFALIDO.34 * El Invalidamago prodigio es una carta invitacional de Kai Budde. Mazos preconstruidos : Artículo principal: Embestida/Mazos temáticos Embestida introdujo cuatro mazos preconstruidos de bicolores: Notas # ↑ Todas las criaturas nebuliforme tienen la habilidad de cambiar sus tipos de criatura. Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (August 02, 2004.) “Ask Wizards - August, 2004”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (August 12, 2002.) “Codename of the Game”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ b Mark Rosewater. (September 23, 2002.) “Tribal's in Your Court”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (August 20, 2007.) “Onslaught Machine”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (October 31, 2006.) “Ask Wizards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (September 09, 2002.) “Onslaught product images”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Vance Moore. (2001.) Odyssey Cycle, Book I: Odyssey, Wizards of the Coast. ISBN-13 978-0786919000. # ↑ Rei Nakazawa. (September 23, 2002.) “Preparing for the Onslaught”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (May 27, 2003.) “Soldier Tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (January 30, 2003.) “New token cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (June 11, 2003.) “New Player Rewards tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (November 06, 2002.) “Onslaught green tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (November 13, 2002.) “More Onslaught tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Cavotta. (August 23, 2007 .) “The Ballpark at Otaria”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (December 13, 2002.) “Old Uncle Fester”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (October 14, 2002.) “Creature Feature”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (November 22, 2002.) “Debating Humanity”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Gottlieb. (September 26, 2007.) “The Grand Creature Type Update”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (November 29, 2002.) “Human Nature”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (April 28, 2003.) “Dragon Racing”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Jump up to: b c d Wizards of the Coast *september, 2002)"New Features in Onslaught" magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. “Onslaught Frequently Asked Questions”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Paul Barclay. (September 6, 2002.) “Morph: Onslaught's New Ability”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (September 09, 2002.) “Wait, There's Morph”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (March 22, 2004.) “A Cycling Built for Two”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (September 16, 2002.) “Cycling Cycling”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (September 17, 2012.) “Return on Investment, Part 3”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (March 25, 2004.) “Sketches: Onslaught cycling lands”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Gabe Walls. (March 22, 2004.) “Astral Slide in the New Standard”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Josh Bennett. (September 13, 2002.) “Introducing the Pit Fighter Legends”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (October 02, 2002.) “Tribal lands”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (April 4, 2003.) “The Lands That Almost Weren't”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Ben Bleiweiss. (October 2, 2002.) “That Old Familiar Spell”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (October 18, 2002.) “Birth of a Prodigy”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast.